


Midnight

by jennfen3500



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Falling In Love, Gay Twilight, Genderbending, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Vampires, Love Bites, Love Confessions, Multi, Vampires, twilight but gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennfen3500/pseuds/jennfen3500
Summary: Bella Swan moves to Forks dreading her new dreary life, but after meeting Edythe Cullen, she realizes Forks is anything but ordinary.Minor plot changes / Major ending change. Bella and Edythe actually like each other, and there is none of Smeyer's racism or misogyny.
Relationships: Edythe Cullen/Bella Swan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Midnight

My mom drove me to the airport with the windows down. I enjoyed the warm, dry breeze for the last time for I wasn’t sure how long. The sky was a cloudless blue all the way to the mountains in the distance. I wore my favorite shirt, a white tank top with burnt umber embroidery, the same color as the rock surrounding Phoenix. I wore it as a farewell gesture. My carry-on was a parka, which I would need as soon as I touched down in the Olympic Peninsula.  
In the North Western tip of Washington State, a small town named Forks exists under near constant cover of clouds. It rains more on this tiny town more than anywhere else in the United States of America. It was from this perpetually gloomy town that my mother escaped with me when I was only a few months old. It was in this town that I’d been expected to spend a month every summer until I was fourteen. That was the year I finally put my foot down; these past three years my dad, Charlie, and I vacationed in sunny California instead.  
It was to Forks that I now, to my horror, exiled myself. I hated Forks, but I loved Phoenix. I loved the bright sun and blistering heat. I loved the diverse, sprawling city.  
“Bella,” my mom said to me for the thousandth time, “you don’t have to do this.”  
I look like my mom, minus the short hair and laugh lines. I felt a surge of panic as I looked into her wide, child-like eyes. How could I leave my loving, erratic, hare-brained mother to fend for herself? Of course she had Phil now, so the rent would probably be paid, the refrigerator filled, gas put in her car, and someone to call when she got lost but still… I felt more like her mother than her mine.  
“I want to go,” I lied. I’d always been a bad liar, but I’d been telling this lie so much recently that it almost sounded like I meant it.  
“Tell Charlie I said hi.”  
“I will.”  
“I’ll see you soon,” she promised. “You know you can come home whenever you want- I’ll come right back as soon as you need me.” But I could see the hope that she wouldn’t have to behind her eyes.  
“Don’t worry about me,” I urged. “Forks will be great. I love you, Mom.”  
She hugged me tightly for a minute, and then I left to begin my new life in the last place I wanted to be.  
It’s a four-hour flight from Phoenix to Seattle, another hour in a small plane up to Port Angeles, and then an hour drive back down to Forks. Flying doesn’t bother me, it was the hour in the car with Charlie I was worried about.  
Charlie seemed as surprised as I was that I agreed to come live with him for the first time with any degree of permanence. He’d already gotten me registered for high school and was even going to help me get a car. But it was sure to be awkward with Charlie. Neither of us were near what anyone would call talkative, and I didn’t know what there was to talk about regardless. I knew he was a little bit confused about my decision. Like my mother before me, I hadn’t made my distaste for Forks a secret.  
When I landed in Port Angeles it was raining. I didn’t see it as a bad omen- just unavoidable. I’d already said my goodbyes to the sun. Charlie was waiting for me with the police cruiser. He helped me put my bags in the trunk and soon we were driving through the moss covered trees in semi-comfortable silence to my new home.  
...  
“So, I uh, got you a welcome gift,” Charlie said conversationally, gauging my reaction through the corner of his eye. I immediately blanched. “And before you ask, no it’s not returnable.”  
“Dad, you really didn’t have to get me anything.” I sighed, crossing my arms. I hated surprises.  
“I knew you were talking about saving up money to buy a car, and one of my friends was looking to get rid of his, so I thought I would get it for you. You can save that money for college,” Charlie said with a hint of a smirk on his face, knowing his gift was an offer I couldn’t pass up, as I didn’t want to have my dad drive me around in his police car everywhere.  
My jaw dropped a bit, “You got me a car? What year and make is it?”  
“Well, it’s not a car, it’s a Chevy truck. And, uh, Billy’s dad bought it new in 1984, at least I think he did,” he said worriedly eyeing me again. I raised my eyebrows. “But it runs like butter, Bella, and it doesn’t look too shabby either.”  
With that we turned onto our street and I saw my new ride for the first time. She was a beauty, with rounded hubcaps and a faded red paint job, I fell in love at first sight. As soon as Charlie parked I jumped out of the cruiser and into my truck. The bench seat was well loved but still comfortable. I put my hands on the wheel, already imagining myself cruising down the 101. Charlie tapped on my window and I used the hand crank to roll it down. “So you like it?”  
“Definitely, thank you, Dad,” I said, beaming. He held his hand out and dropped the keys into mine. “She’s all yours honey,” he said, patting the hood and dragging my bags through the front door. I hopped out and followed him in.  
The house looked exactly the same as I remembered it. Charlie had kept the kitchen cabinets the same bright yellow as my mom had painted them, desperately trying to bring a bit of sunshine into Forks. His favorite chair sat in front of the TV in the optimal sports viewing position. I climbed the creaky wooden stairs and Charlie followed behind. The top floor consisted of two bedrooms and a bathroom, the latter of which I had to share with Charlie.  
He dropped my bags on the floor and headed back downstairs, mentioning something about a game he wanted to watch. That was one thing I liked about Charlie, he didn’t hover.  
My childhood bedroom had basically remained unchanged since I was born, with the exception of the crib being swapped out for a double bed. My purple comforter matched the curtains and a dated computer sat on the desk in the corner. At least we had wifi. The rest of the space was filled with sparse bookshelves, too bad my book collection back home wouldn’t fit in my suitcase.  
I began unpacking and soon realized that the money I saved on the car would probably not be going towards college, but rather to some new warmer and waterproof clothes. Maybe when I make some new friends we could go shopping in Port Angeles. I paused and corrected myself. If I made new friends. I unconsciously let the tears that I’d been holding back all day slip through.  
This was what I dreaded most about coming to Forks. Starting my Junior year of high school in the middle of the year was for sure not going to be fun. Especially in a town this small where everyone knew everyone. I would be the outsider.  
I was saved from my moping when I heard the doorbell ring and muffled voices downstairs. I wiped my eyes and headed down. As I reached the bottom step, Charlie closed the door and turned around with a pizza box in his hands.  
“Dad, you didn’t have to order takeout, I could have cooked something,” I said. I was very used to cooking for Renee, and most of my dishes were delicious, if I do say so myself.  
“Oh please, I thought you would want to relax before your first day of school. Can you grab me a beer out of the fridge,” he asked, setting the pizza down on the table.  
I opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle. Yikes. Beer, a bottle of ketchup, and 3 eggs were the only occupants. I guess it was a good thing Charlie ordered the pizza. I made a mental note to go grocery shopping after school tomorrow.  
Charlie grabbed plates and served the pizza. “So are you excited for school tomorrow? The kids in this town are mostly all good, so you shouldn’t be too worried. I’m sure you’ll find friends quick,” he said, taking a swig of his beer.  
“I hope I do,” I said, trying not to let on how nervous I actually was.  
The rest of dinner went by quietly, with a few things said here and there. After I cleared our plates, Charlie headed back into the living room to watch a baseball game he had recorded on the DVR and I retreated to my room.  
I tried to calm myself down by taking a hot shower, but as the water washed away my worries, new ones always resurfaced. Will I be able to find my classes okay? What if they’re learning things more advanced than what I was taught in Phoenix? Will I have to eat lunch alone in the bathroom?  
I hopped out of the shower and ran my towel over the fogged up mirror. Staring at my reflection, I realized that maybe I’d be able to blend in. I definitely don’t look like someone who lived in Arizona. My skin was ivory-white, and I didn’t even have the excuse of blue eyes or red hair. I didn’t look sporty in the slightest, and even if I did, I couldn’t play anything involving balls to save my life.  
I locked eyes with myself in the mirror, and gave an impromptu pep talk. Bella, everything is going to be fine tomorrow. Just smile and introduce yourself to people, and you’ll have friends in no time. Like Charlie said, all the kids in town are nice, I mean it’s not like anyone’s going to bite you, right?  
Feeling ridiculous, I threw on my pajamas and sulked to my bedroom. It was still quite early, but I had a feeling it would take me awhile to fall asleep, so I turned off the lights and flopped into my bed, the rain battering the roof eventually lulling me to sleep.


End file.
